Shield- O Futuro
by DeanWinchester17
Summary: O que aconteceria se os filhos dos Vingadores acidentalmente fossem jogados no passado? como eles conviveriam com os pais, que ainda não eram pais deles? CAP:1- FICHAS. dos personagens principais.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fichas**_

_**Logan Stark**_

_**Nome completo: **_Logan Howard Potts Stark

_**Aniversário: **_27 De setembro

_**Idade: **_17 Anos

_**Familia: **_Tony Stark (Pai) e Virginia "Pepper" potts( Mae)

_**Espécie: **_Super-humano

_**Aparencia: **_Logan é a mistura perfeita de Tony e Pepper. Tem cabelos castanhos como os do pai, e olhos verdes-acizentados, que se assemelham aos da mãe. Ele tem o mesmo olhar que pepper, pelomenos é isso que Tony adora dizer. Todos vivem dizemdo que ele lembra ao avo. É alto e atlético, mas magro.

_**Poderes e habiidades: **_Pode manipular as emoções e decisões das pessoas, possui Intelecto genial, Pode criar e controlar robos, Possui conhecimento e dominio em estratégias e táticas militares.

_**Personalidade**_: Dizem que ele lembra muito os avós paternos, principalmente sua avó . Logan é bem parecido com seu pai, fala o que vem á cabeça e adora ser o centro das atençoes e ser o melhor em tudo. Porem, herdou de sua mae um forte senso de responsabilidade e de certo e errado. Como é o mais velho que Scarlett (Por 30 minutos), logan se acha o lider e o responsavel por tudo, sempre se preocupando muito com as outras pessas.Não gosta muito de quebrar regras, mas o faz com muita frequencia. É uma pessoa muito boa, mas as vezes chega a ser um pouco egoista e muito narcisita. Possui TDAH- transtorno de defcit de atenção e Hiperatividade mas não possui dislexia.

_**Logan /blink/Actors/colin_ **_

_**Collin Ford**_

* * *

_**Scarlett Romanoff**_

_**Nome completo: **_Scarlett Virginia Romanoff Barton

_**Aniversário:**_ 27 de Setembro

_**Idade: **_17 Anos

_**Familia:**_Clinton "clint" Barton (Pai) e Natasha Alianovna Romanoff (Mae)

_**Espécie: **_Super-humana

_**Aparencia: **_Scarlett se parece demais com sua mãe. Ela possui cabelos longos e ruivos, e não possui sardas, assim como a mãe. Ela tem olhos cintilantes olhos azuis, como os do pai. É alta e magra. Ela possui uma pequena cicatriz na sombrancelha direita, causada por Loki quando Scarlett tinha apenas dois anos de idade.

_**Poderes e **_ha_**biidades: **_Scarlett ode controlar o gelo (Poder concedido por Loki).possui Sentidos extremamente Aguçados, Aglidade e velocidade sobre-humanas, Dominio em todas as artes marcias, Maestria em espada. Mira perfeita. Herdou do pai o dom para arco e flechas e se transformar em um lobo gigante quando fica com raiva Graças a maldição de Loki, e possui cura acelerada e envelhecimento retardado.

_**Personalidade**_:Todos dizem que ela é a copia exata da mae em todos os aspectos, principalmente fisico. Mas diferente de Natasha,Scarlett é muito alegre e brincalhona, gosta de aprontar e irritar os outros. Porem,é muito esquentada e extremamente impulsiva. Ela não pensa muito antes de agir e costuma fazer o que quer. Odeia seguir ordes e regras e obedecer, e tambem detesta ser responsavel pelos outros. É muito sarrista e irnonica e muitas vezes costuma ser arrogante,irresponsavel e fria, mas é uma ótima garota, muito leal e tem um coração puro e bondoso. Possui TDAH- transtorno de defcit de atenção e Hiperatividade e dislexia, conseguindo somente ler normal em russo.

**_Scarlett: . /_cb20120529033536/gameofthrones/images/6/65/Sansa_Blackwater_ _**

**_Sophie Turner_**


	2. Chapter 2 - O começo da nossa aventura

Capitulo 1- Logan

A primeira coisa que precisam saber sobre min e talvez seja a coisa mais importante, é quem é meu pai. Ele é nada mais nada menos que Anthony Stark, um genio bilionário e dono de uma das maiores empresas do mundo, e ele tambem é o homen de ferro. Antes que perguntem, sim, é muito legal ter um pai super-herói. Mas digamos que não muda quase nada na minha vida. Digamos que ao logo de 17 anos de vida, eu me acostumei e não acho grande coisa ter um pai que salva o mundo umas 3 vezes por semana. Minha mãe, Pepper potts, é muito legal, mas não tente irrita-la ou tira-la do sério. É ela quem sempre bota ordem na casa e tudo mais.

Eu tento levar uma vida normal, como qualquer outro adolescente da minha idade, mas obviamente isso é meio complicado para alguem como eu. Pelo menos, eu não sou o único a viver desse jeito. Sempre posso contar com a minha melhor amiga, Scarlett. Ela é exatamente como eu.

Scarlett é a minha melhor amiga desde que eu me conheço por gente. Pode parecer bizaro, mas nós nascemos no mesmo dia, temos apenas meia hora de diferença. E sim, eu sou o "mais velho". Nossas mães são melhores amigas, e os pais dela tambem fazem parte dos vingadores. Eles são super assassinos e espioes. Isso sim é muito legal. Crescemos juntos e fazemos tudo juntos, ou igual e por isso, todos nos chamam de gemeos. Se ela não fosse ruiva e tivesse olhos azuis, nós realmente poderiamos ser.

Thor e Jane tem uma filha, que é 3 anos mais velha que nós,seu nome é Astrid. Ela está passando uma temprada com o pai em Asgard. Bruce e Beth tem um casal de gemeos,Emma e Emmett, 2 anos mais velhos que eu e Scarlett. E Steve, bom, tio Steve não tem filho, ele prefere viajar pelo mndo ajudando as pessoas. E a Agente Hill tem um filho, de dez anos, Kevin.

Estavamos de férias e os vingadres fariam uma reunião a pedido de meu pai. Ele parecia meio nervoso quando saiu d Laboratório e me disse com todas as letas para não entrar lá, sobre qualquer circustancia. Eu não dei muita atenção, pois ele falava isso praticamente sempre. Ele odiava quando eu entrava sem a sua permissão lá. Acho que era algum tipo de santuario e refugio pra ele.

- Me ouviu Logan? Não quero ninguem lá dentro, ok? – meu pai repetiu – sua mae está em uma reunião e deve chegar daqui a algumas horas, e eu preciso ir urgentemente falar com fury.

-tá bom – eu disse meio distraido com a TV

-Scarlett já deve estar chegando, voces vão tomar conta do Kevin hoje.

-Ah pai...eu não to afim de ficar de babá hoje.

-sinto muito, mas a hill precisa ir a essa reunião, e como foi muito repentina ela não tinha com quem deixar o kevin

-mas pai, que droga!

-Logan, são só algumas horas, voces só tem de garantir que ele se distraia e pronto – disse papai finalmente olhando pra min – agora tenho que ir, volto para o jantar, avise sua mae

-tá, pode deixar.

Assim que meu pai disse isso, Scarlett chegou com os pais. Depois das ultimas ordens, os tres adultos sairam e Scarlett e eu ficamos pra trás.

-E então, vamos fazer que hoje? Jogar? Invadir o escritório do seu pai? Eu tenho muitas ideias para –

-vamos cuidar do Kevin hoje – disse cortando o entusiasmo da ruiva

-ahh não, voce só pode estar brincando! Odeio crianças, principlamente ele!

-eu sei, eu sei, mas vão nos pagar, e é uma emergencia.

-tá, então vamos jogar um pouco antes, por que depois, ele vai nos atrapalhar em tudo – disse Scarlett

Assim que sentamos no sofá, Jarvis anunciou a chegada da agente com o filho. Assim que ela deixou Kevin, ela foi direto para a reunião, que estava atrasada. E assim, ficamos nós tres, sozinhos na minha casa enorme.

-então o negocio é o seguinte, voce vai pegar seus brinquedos e ir brincar ali no cantinho, sem atrapalhar a gente ok?- disse Scarlett friamente para o garoto

- eu tenho 10 anos, não brinco mais com brinquedos! – respondeu Kevin

-bom, então voce é mais retardado o que eu imaginei – provocou Scarlett

- ei, ei, ei gente, vamo parar com isso ok? O que voce quer fazer Kevin?

-Quero que a Scarlett me ensine Arco e flecha!

-Vai sonhando pirralho- disse Scarlett com a cara fechada indo se sentar no sofá.

-tá, que tal jogar alguma coisa?

-tá, pode ser.

* * *

Passamos a maior parte da manha jogando. A outra metade, eu tentava fazer Scarlett não matar Kevin. A tarde, Scarlett estava lendo um livro, Kevin jogando uma bolinha que arranjei pra ele e eu estava jogando no meu video-game. Derrepente, Kevin, acidentalmente ou não, jogou a bolinha na cara de Scarlett.

- VOCE TÁ MORTO SEU PESTE! – disse Scarlett pulando o sofá e saindo correndo atras de Kevin.

-DESCULPA,DESCULPA,DESCULPA – gritava Kevin, desaparecendo escada a baixo.

-HEY, VOLTEM AQUI! – sai correndo atras dos dois

Scarlett pegou Kevin quando eles chegaram na porta do laboratório do papai. Eu cheguei logo depois, separando os dois. Quando olhamos para dentro do laboraório, havia uma espécie de caixa azul, brilhante em cima da mesa. Aquilo parecia chamar meu nome, e parece que Scarlett percebeu a mesma coisa, pois os olhos dela estavam vidrados na tal caixa.

- O que é aquilo Logan? – perguntou Scarlett

-eu não sei...mas vamos descobrir – eu respondi

Ta legal, eu sei que papai me deu ordens explicitas de não entrar no laboratório e talz, mas bom, a coisa era muito estranha e eu tinha que investigar. Alé do mais, papai nunca saberia que estivemos lá.

Abri a porta e nos aproximamos. Pareciam ter coisas escritas em volta do cubo, mas não identifiquei a lingua. Não era quente nem fria, mas era extremamente fascinante. Estiquei minha mao e toquei a caixa. Foi meu primeiro grande erro. A ultima coisa que eu me lembro, foi de tudo ficando preto e girando muito.

* * *

_**Autor Note: colin ford(Revolution) como Logan Stark/ sophie turner (Game Of Thrones) como Scarlett Romanoff/ Chandler riggs (the Walking Dead) como Kevin** **Hill**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando (:**_


	3. Chapter 3- a maior roubada da nossa vida

Capitulo 2- Scarlett

Sabe aquele dia em que tudo dá errado? tipo, absolutamente TUDO. Então, esse era o dia que eu estava adorava passar o dia na casa dos meus padrinhos com Stark. Mamãe e papai tinham que ir pra essa reunião de emergência e tudo mais. Mas tudo bem, eu já estava acostumada com isso. Quando você é filha dos dois melhores espiões e assassinos do mundo, você se acostuma com emergências e compromisso inesperados. Até ai meu dia estava até legal. Meu dia começou a dar errado quando Stark disse "vamos cuidar do Kevin hoje"

Eu odeio crianças. Sempre odiei e sempre vou odiar. Elas são barulhentas, chatas, grudentas e essas coisas. A pior delas é Kevin. Ele tem 10 anos de pura experiencia em me irritar Ele passou a manha toda me irritando. A tarde, eu resolvi ler. Eu adoro ler, é umas das coisas que eu mais gosto de fazer. Eu sou disléxica mas, por um motivo que ninguém nunca descobriu, eu consigo ler normal em russo. Então, obviamente todos os livros que leio são em russo. Eu sei, eu sei, bizarro. Bem vindo a minha vida. A questão é que, eu estava lendo e aquele pirralho jogo a porcaria da bolinha dele na minha cara, eu sei que foi de propósito.

Sai correndo atras dele, se Logan não nos tivesse separado como sempre, eu acho que teria matado ele. Foi ai que vimos a caixa azul brilhante. ela parecia me chamar, e Logan parecia ouvir o mesmo, pois olhou pra min e depois entrou na sala. Eu acho que nosso maior erro foi ter desobedecido o tio Tony, por que quando nos aproximamos e Logan tocou a caixa, tudo ficou preto.

* * *

O que me lembro depois foi de cair em cima de alguma coisa fofa, que por acaso era Logan.

-ai...bati minha cabeça em alguma coisa dura – disse Logan saindo de baixo de min e se levantando

-é, você bateu na minha cabeça! – disse eu também me levantando. –hã...o que aconteceu?

-Sei lá...desmaiamos? – perguntou Logan

-todos de uma vez? –perguntei em resposta

-Scarlett, cade o Kevin?- perguntou Logan com uma voz nervosa

-hey, será que aquela coisa realizava desejos? Por que o meu de ver Kevin sumindo da minha vida foi atendido!- eu disse brincando

-meu deus Scarlett, não é hora de brincadeiras!- disse ela ficando cada vez mais agitado. –e onde estamos?

Olhei em volta e percebi que sala onde estávamos era grande e escura. Parecia uma das salas de treinamento da verdade, olhando bem, eram quase idênticas.

-uhm..Logan, eu tenho um palpite de onde estamos. – eu disse

-é, eu to percebendo agora...mas como viemos parar aqui?

-não sei...aquela coisa faz com que nos teletransportemos?- tentei um palpite

Assim que terminei de falar, alarmes começaram a tocar. Abrimos a porta e saímos Andamos até o corredor e vimos vários guardas, vindo em nossa direção. Levei alguns segundos para perceber que eles estavam atras de NÓS. Era impossível, todos nos conheciam na Shield, TODOS. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada.

-eles estão vindo atras da gente, corra! –gritei para Logan

Saímos correndo, e em algum momento nos separamos. Eu era boa em correr e escapar,eu era bem mais rápida que os guardas. Não tive problemas até chegar a um "campo" meio aberto. Os guardas conseguiram me cercar. Dois deles me seguraram, colocando minhas mãos para trás tentei sair, mas não consegui. Logo depois, uma figura grande com um sobretudo preto e um tapa-olho se aproximou de onde eu estava. "ótimo" pensei, "era tudo que eu precisava"

Quando Fury parou na minha frente, ele me olhava de uma maneira estranha. Um misto de surpresa e espanto, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

-Sabe, não é qualquer um que consegue invadir uma organização secreta com tamanha facilidade. –disse ele – como você conseguiu?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, outros 3 agentes traziam Logan. Ele foi colocado ao meu lado e fury observava a ambos.

-Ah, claro, você tinha um ajudante.- disse fury.

-Hey tapa-olho, do que você está falando? Isso é algum teste?- eu disse estranhando a reação dele.

- eu nunca te vi na vida garota. Pelo menos eu acho... – respondeu Fury, parecendo incerto

-fica quieta Scarlett!-disse Logan mas era tarde demais.

-Fury, sou eu! Scarlett Romanoff lembra? Que brincadeira é essa?

Fury fechou a cara e olhou bem pra min.

-Rapazes, levem esses dois para dentro, quero interroga-los separadamente. Mas antes tenho que dar uma ligação, alguém vai ficar muito interessado no que essa garota tem a dizer.

* * *

Sabe? Os agentes da shield sabem ser durões quando querem. Fomos levados para duas salas, uma do lado da outra. Fiquei naquela sala sozinha por horas, tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo. Recapitulei os acontecimentos: primeiro, a caixa tinha nos sugado. Depois aparecemos na base da shield em algum lugar em Nevada. Depois, Kevin sumiu (ponto positivo do meu dia) e agora, fury nos trata como se não nos conhecesse e como se fossemos assaltantes ou sei lá o que.

Estava tudo muito confuso e eu não entendia nada. Foi ai que eu percebi que havia um relógio em meu pulso. Estranho, eu nunca usava reló para ele. 21h da noite. O relógio marca a data também Olhei umas três vezes e achei que o relógio estava quebrado. Pois a data estava certa, mas o ano não. O relógio mostrava a data de 18 anos atras. O que era impossível certo? Antes que tivesse mais tempo para pensar no assunto a porta se abriu e fury entrou na sala. ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou olhando pra mim.

-qual o seu nome? – ele me perguntou

-como assim qual o seu nome? Fury, você me conhece!

-por que continua a se comportar como se nos conhecêssemos? Isso não vai ajudar em nada- fury disse, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. – os seus olhos são bem azuis.

-é, eu sei. O que isso tem a ver com o assunto?

-nada, achei que fossem verdes. Qual o seu nome?

-Scarlett Romanoff – eu respondi impaciente – pra que tudo isso? É alguma lição?

-idade?

-17 anos- eu comecei a perder a paciência. O que estava acontecendo afinal?- Fury, se eu pudesse falar com a minha mae ou meu pai...

-e quem são seus pais garota?

-fury, você os conhece! Meu deus!- estava prestes a falar quem eram quando ele me cortou com mais uma pergunta sem sentido pra min.

-creio que não, agora responda, como chegou e entrou aqui?

-eu não sei. Hã...só uma pergunta...esse relógio está certo?-mostrei o relógio a fury, que com relutância o pegou.

-sim, está certo.- ele respondeu com toda a calma do mundo.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Então era verdade? Como eu tinha parado 18 anos no passado? será que tinha sido aquele cubo? Droga, eu disse a ele meu nome, agora vão achar que eu sou louca ou sei lá.antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, tipo pensar em uma boa desculpa para o meu sobrenome ser igual a de uma das melhores agente dele,a porta se abriu e um agente disse a fury:

-eles chegaram senhor, devo chama-los?

-ah sim, por favor.- Disse fury se levantando –quero o Stark, o Barton e a Romanoff aqui.

- O que que você está fazendo?-perguntei começando a ficar nervosa

- Quero que conheça algumas pessoas.

Não demorou muito para três pessoa entrarem na sala. três pessoas que eu conhecia muito bem. E eu sabia que a partir daquele momento, eu estava enrascada, por que eu ainda não tinha uma boa história pra contar...mas com certeza isso ia ser divertido.

* * *

**_Autor Note: sugestões e criticas são bem vindas, espero que estejam gostando (:_**


	4. Chapter 4-conheço uma ruiva irritante

Capitulo 3- Natasha

Fazia uma semana que tínhamos detido Loki de acabar com Nova York.nós os vingadores nos separamos, pois teríamos um tempo de "férias".Bruce voltou pra índia Steve começou a viajar pelo mundo. Tony e Pepper convidaram a min e a Barton para ficarmos na Torre Stark, que agora seria a torre dos vingadores.

Estávamos aproveitando a semana para descanarmos já que não havia nenhuma missão para realizarmos. Mas então, recebemos uma ligação. Tony atendeu e depois que desligou se virou para nós e disse:

-Fury nos que no escritório dele o mais rápido possível, ele disse que tem algo que vai nos interessar, especialmente a voce Tasha

-A min? Ele mencionou o que seria? –Perguntei com uma ponta de curiosidade

-não, só disse para chegarmos logo lá.- respondeu Tony

-talvez seja uma missão, ou sei lá, por isso te interessaria- disse Clint

Tony insistiu para Pepper vir conosco,mas ela preferiu ficar. Nos aprontamos e pegamos um avião que Fury havia mandado. O que será que ele queria nos mostrar? O por que me interessaria em particular?

* * *

Assim que chegamos fomos guiados até uma das salas de interrogatório.o agente que nos guiou até lá bateu na porta e fury nos mandou esperar. Um minuto depois ele saiu e nos cumprimentou.

-então, do que se trata tapa-olho?- perguntou Stark

-aconteceram coisas...interessantes hoje.- disse ele com uma voz meio incerta.-dois adolescentes infiltram nossa segurança máxima sem serem vistos não sabemos por quanto tempo.

-não brinca- disse Clint

-e como isso aconteceu?- perguntou Tony

-nós não sabemos. Tudo o que sabemos é que eles saíram literalmente do nada. Saíram correndo e foram pegos.

-dois adolescentes?

-adolescente? A shield foi invadida por "adolescentes"? sério mesmo?-peguntou Stark

-sim. os colocamos em salas separadas. O problema é, que o garoto só falava de um garoto de 10 anos que supostamente desapareceu, e a garota fala pouco ou nada, mas...é por isso que chamei vocês. Quero que somente você me acompanhe agora- disse se virando para min.- voce vai me ajudar a fazer o interrogatório.

* * *

Segui Fury pelo corredor e entramos na sala .Quando entramos na sala, Havia uma garota com a cabeça abaixada entre os braços, como se estivesse dormindo. Quando percebeu a porta se abrindo e pessoas entrando, ela levantou a cabeça. Por um momento, fiquei impressão minha ou ela se parecia demais comigo? Mas o que me chamou a atenção foram seus olhos e seu sorriso. Eram idênticos aos de alguém que eu conhecia...eram iguais aos de ...clin? mas antes que eu pudesse pensar no assunto, a garota disse:

-ah, óbvio que ele te chamaria...afinal você é quase o braço direito dele certo? –disse em tom de ironia

Fury olhou pra min e depois disse:

-acho que é um fato inédito...duas ruivas chamadas Romanoff na mesma sala. quero ver aonde isso vai dar.

-o que? Como disse?

-ela disse que se chamava Scarlett Romanoff então- mas foi cortado pela garota

-ei, em minha total defesa, Romanoff e um nome muito comum na Russia.- disse ela meio incerta.

A garota parecia assustada, mas disfarçava muito bem. Tinha qualquer coisa nela que me perturbava e me deixava desconfortável ou até mesmo irritada. E eu nem tinha trocado uma palavra com ela diretamente.

-deixa eu ver se entendi.. você se chama Romanoff também? Veio da Russia? Voce não tem sotaque- eu comecei

-nasci lá. Me mudei pra cá aos dois anos. Por isso não tenho o sotaque. Mas sei ler e escrever em Russo se for prova o suficiente- disse ela confiante e risonha.

-quem é voce? O que quer aqui? Como chegou aqui?

-cara, voce sempre despeja perguntas assim? uhm...uma pergunta de cada vez. Quem eu sou? Já disse. Que eu quero? Sair daqui e comer alguma coisa. Como cheguei aqui? Arrastada pelos "guardas" brutamontes- e começou a rir.

-isso não é brincadeira – eu disse

-e eu não sou criminosa. Só quero ir embora ok?

-você trabalha para alguém? Mercenários? Lideres políticos?- perguntou Fury

-qual a parte do "eu não sou criminosa" você não entendeu? Eu não sei como vim parar aqui. Só tive a má sorte de estar no lugar errado na hora errada.

-olha, se quiser sair daqui, vai ter que começar a colaborar- eu disse começando a perder a paciência.

-Er...sinto muito, mas não vou poder alguém mais simpático e talvez eu colabore.

-isso não é hora de brincadeiras, tem noção da sua situação garota?

-melhor que a de muita gente. – ela me abriu um sorriso largo. Minha vontade era de avançar nela, como eu disse, ela me irritava demais.

-tá bom garotas, chega!- disse Fury.- Agente Romanoff, me acompanhe por favor.

Fury me tirou da sala. agradeço que ele tenha feito isso, pois caso o contrário, eu teria esganado aquela garota insolente.

-o que achou?ele me perguntou

-ela é insolente, e totalmente inconsequente e me ela me irrita, ainda não sei por que.

-agora vem fato mais interessante nisso tudo. A garota que você acabou de conhecer não existe.

-como assim?- olhei para ele cética

-não encontramos nenhum registro, em NENHUM lugar sobre alguém chamada Scarlett Romanoff.E também não encontramos registro nenhum para o garoto. não existem Scarlett nem Logan Pendercast, pelo menos não com uma descrição ou idade que batessem.

-tá, então você quer que eu procure descobrir quem são?

-não. Quero uma coisa mais...segura por hora .quero que fique de olho na garota. Tony ficará de olho no garoto. Afinal, vocês dois moram na torre dos vingadores.

-não, não. Nem pensar. Não vou levar aquela garota comigo. Procure outro para o serviço.

-Natasha, você sabe que estou sem agentes disponível. Quem cuidava disso era Coulson..e..bom...- Fury parou de falar. Esse ainda era um assunto delicado para todos.

-por quanto tempo?

-duas semanas. Descubra suas habilidades, sua história, tudo. Arranque tudo o que puder dela e tente não mata-la.

-por que ?

-bom, você não espera que eu deixe a solta dois adolescentes que não tem identidade nenhuma. E não podemos segura-los aqui.

-tá certo. Mas por que você acha que ela se abriria comigo?

-por que ela falou mais com você do que com qualquer outro que tenha entrado lá. E pareceu, aos meus olhos, que ela...simpatizaria mais rápido com voce.

-isso é loucura. Ela me odiou e eu odiei ela.

-só peço duas semanas. Duas semanas e tente não mata-la

-isso depende dela não me irritar.

* * *

Ao final das contas, acabei aceitando "cuidar" dela por duas semanas. Eu tinha um terrível pressentimento sobre essas duas semanas. Não esperei muito e a garota saiu da sala. Fury já tinha explicado para ela o que iria acontecer.

-então...vou ter que ficar com ela? Sério mesmo?- com um sorriso irônico

-tá bom, escuta aqui garota. Você vai seguir as minhas regras. Vai fazer tudo quê eu mandar e não vai me desobedecer, estamos entendidas?

-sim, só tenho uma objeção á quanto seguir ordens e regras. Eu não faço isso, nunca. E provavelmente será um pouco complicado para não te desobedecer.

-bom, então vamos ter uma semana muito...divertida, mas digamos que você não vai pensar assim.

-há, to esperando pra ver.

Definitivamente essa garota me irritava.


	5. Chapter 5-tento colocar ordem na casa

Pepper

Já eram 23:00h quando Tony ligou. Ele disse que estava voltando para a torre e que traiam junto com eles dois "hospedes", e que quando chegassem em casa explicaria melhor a situação hora não entendi, então resolvi esperar pelo regresso deles.

Assim que chegaram, Tony veio me dar um longo abraço e um rápido beijo. Clint e Natasha vinham logo atras. Logo depois de Natasha, entraram dois adolescentes,que deduzi serem nossos hospedes. Tony me contou brevemente a história dos adolescentes e disse que ficariam por duas semanas que Tony terminou a história, o garoto veio se apresentar:

-prazer em conhece-la, meu nome é Logan

Assim que apertou minha mão, achei que já conhecesse o garoto, como uma sensação de dejá vu era muito bonito e aparentava ser inteligente e simpático.

A garota veio logo atrás dele para se era, sem outras palavras para expressar, a cara de Natasha.

-meu nome é Scarlett- disse a garota com um sorriso e como se lesse meus pensamentos acrescentou em tom de brincadeira- e se você fizer o brilhante comentário de que eu pareço muito com ela- e apontou Natasha com a cabeça – vou ficar bem chateada já ouvi isso demais para um dia- completou sorrindo de deboche.

* * *

Passado algum tempo, havíamos feito um lanche, pois todos estavam famintos,principalmente os adolescentes. Aproveitamos e começamos a decidir como iriamos acomoda-los por aqui.

-temos os quartos do Bruce e do Steve livres. Logan pode ficar como o de Bruce e Scarlett com o de Steve, já que o dele é ao lado do de Natasha e Clint, assim podem ficar de olho nela.-disse Tony rindo.

-Logan pode pegar algumas roupas minha ou suas Stark- disse clint- e Scarlett pode arranjar algumas com Natasha.

-Acho que não- disse Natasha se manifestando pela pimeira vez. Olhando pra ela, ela parecia...perturbada, mas do que o normal. –Olhe pra ela. Ela é bem mais alta do que eu, minhas roupas não serviriam nela nunca.

-bom, isso não é problema, ela pode pegar algumas minhas, afinal, somos quase da mesma altura- eu disse. Ao contrario de Natasha, eu não achava a garota tão perigosa ou má assim.

-bom, creio que está tudo resolvido certo? JARVIS, fique de olho neles e se eles tentarem alguma gracinha, me avise.-disse Tony.

-acho melhor irmos descansar, o dia foi bem...estranho- disse Clint.

Demorei um pouco para pegar no sono. Para ajudar, fui pegar um copo de água. Ao passar pelo quarto de Bruce, ouvi os adolescentes conversando.

-... você está provocando de mais, e de propósito, você vai se arrepender se continuar. Até parece que não a conhece Scarlett!

-não é de propósito! Eu só...sei lá

-eu sei como se sente, mas não podemos irrita-los . Isso é temporário, vou achar uma maneira de encontrar Kevin e voltar pra casa.

- e como pretende fazer isso gênio?

-não sei, ainda to pensando...anda, volta pro seu quarto, podem desconfiar da gente

* * *

Dois dias se passaram desde que ouvi a conversa deles, e desde que eles mais cedo do que todos, como de para a cozinha fazer o café da manha e logo atras, veio Natasha.

-bom dia- disse ela.

-bom dia Natasha- eu respondi com um sorriso.

Natasha continuava extremamente perturbada. Ela me parecia apreensiva e nervosa. e mesmo pelo pouco tempo que tínhamos juntas, eu sabia que não era um bom nem precisava perguntar o por que de tanta apreensão. Ela não se sentia a vontade perto da garota, e isso não era segredo para ninguém.

-sabe, por que não passa mais tempo com Scarlett? Tony tem feito isso com Logan, e eles tem se dado muito bem, ele não é um louco psicopata como vocês pensaram.

-Pepper, se eu passar mais um minuto olhando pra garota, uma de nós duas morre, e eu tenho certeza que não seria eu. Ela é muito...irritante.

-por que tanta raiva dela? Ela não fez nada contra você, ela está sendo bem simpática e educada.

-eu não sei, tem algo nela que...eu não sei..ela me lembra de...

-você mesma.

-sim, ela me lembra eu mesma- ela admitiu- é como me olhar nos velhos tempos, eu acho que é isso que ela me irrita.

-por que não faz um esforço? Converse com ela, veja o do que ela gosta, sei lá.

-é, acho que sim- respondeu ela em tom incerto.

-Clint não vem pro café?- mudei de assunto

-quando acordei ele não estava lá, deve ter tido pesadelos ou insonia. Provavelmente está no terraço Ou praticando arco e flechas, ele sempre faz isso quando não consegue dormir.

Assim que ela terminou a frase Tony e Logan entraram na cozinha, Eles vinham conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa. Como eu disse, Tony estava se afeiçoando muito rápido ao garoto, e eu não podia culpa-lo. Era mais fácil lidar com ele, e ele e Tony tinham os mesmos me chamou a atenção Scarlett não estar com eles, desde que chegaram, Scarlett e Logan andam grudados o dia todo.

-Scarlett ainda não acordou? –perguntei a Logan

-uhm, não sei , quer que eu vá lá ver?

-Não precisa, eu vou- disse Natasha.

-Você tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia deixa-la ir acordar sua Namorada?- perguntou Tony

-ela não é minha Namorada!- respondeu Logan ficando um pouco vermelho. De certa forma, ele me lembrava um pouco Tony.

Natasha voltou, sozinha e disse:

-ela não estava lá. A cama estava desarrumada, mas vazia.

-deve ter perdido o sono, as vezes ela tem insonia.-respondeu Logan.

* * *

Assim que o café terminou, Tony levou Logan até o laboratório, o que era raro, pois ele não levava muitas pessoas pra lá. Clint e Scarlett ainda não tinham aparecido então eu e Natasha fomos atras dos para o terraço primeiro. Ninguém lá. Depois andamos boa arte da torre a procura deles. Chegamos até uma sala onde Clint tinha transformado em seu lugar para treinar arco e flechas. E lá estavam eles. Os dois estavam rindo e fazendo uma espécie de competição, o chão estava cheio de flechas usadas e todos os alvos estavam acertados.

-A quanto tempo estão aqui?- perguntei fazendo os dois se virarem.

-Natasha!Pepper! eu não sei,que horas são?

-9:30

-bom, então estamos aqui desde muito tempo- Clint respondeu sorrindo

-e o que estavam fazendo aqui?- perguntou Natasha

-Perdi o sono e vim pra cá. No caminho encontrei Scarlett, que também tinha perdido o sono, começamos a conversar e ela me disse que gostava de arco e flechas, e aqui estamos nós.

-então, quer dizer que com ele você treina?- disse Natasha para Scarlett

-uhm...é, isso ai- ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso sarcástico- ele não força, como algumas pessoas que eu conheço.

-a sua mãe nunca te deu educação?- perguntou Natasha, perdendo a paciencia

-Eu não sei, por que não pergunta a si mesma se ela deu ou não? Acho que você vai saber a resposta-disse Scarlett com um grande sorriso, como se aquilo fosse uma piada interna das duas, ou como se zombasse de Natasha sem ela perceber.

-Tá, vamos subir pois os dois precisam comer alguma coisa e..- eu tentei, mas é claro que que Natasha viu nisso uma oportunidade.

-ela fica. Vamos ver o que mais você sabe fazer alem de piadas.

-olha Tasha, eu não acho uma boa ideia...-

-não, tudo bem Pepper- disse Scarlett- eu ficou, pode ter certeza que ela não vai me machucar, não é Natasha?- Scarlett disse com um sorriso irônico para Natasha

Parecia que Scarlett tinha começado a se divertir com a situação, e Natasha estava a dois dias tentando faze-la cooperar, então eu resolvi não interferir Subi com Clint e Fui avisar Tony, talvez Logan conseguisse tirar Scarlett inteira da sala de treinamento.

* * *

_**Desculpe o atraso para postar, mas aqui está o novo capitulo. espero que estejam gostando :)**_

_**Criticas e sugestões são bem vindas**_


	6. Chapter 6-As coisas ficam interessantes

Logan

Já estávamos a dois dias nessa "realidade" e eu ainda não tinha encontrado uma maneira de voltar pra casa. Mas consegui outra coisa, achar Kevin . descobrimos que o meu celular ainda estava no meu bolso, mas o de Scarlett não. Ele não parecia funcionar aqui, e quando tentamos usa-lo para ligar para o de Scarlett, conseguimos falar com Kevin. Ele disse que tínhamos sumido e ele tinha ficado, pedi para ele ir chamar o papai pra nos ajudar e foi o que ele fez. Mas parece que o tempo passava diferente aqui e lá na outra realidade. Por isso, ainda estávamos esperando um retorno deles.

assim que acorde no terceiro dia, me levantei e fui me trocar. Assim que terminei, sai para tomar café da manha, e encontrei papai no caminho.

Nesses dois dias, eu tinha conseguido ganhar a confiança dele, quando ele me viu lendo um dos livros que Tio Bruce tinha deixado aqui. A partir desse dia, temos conversado sobre isso, e ele até me empresou alguns livros e tudo mais. Estávamos indo para a cozinha, e eu estava falando que já havia lio bastante sobre as empresas Stark, estávamos conversando e rindo de algumas idéias que eu dava para tornar a empresa melhor.

* * *

Chegamos na cozinha e Mamãe estava lá com a Tia Natasha. Não vi nem Scarlett e nem Tio Clint, mas não dei muita importância pois já sabia mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido, os dois sempre tiveram essa coisa de insonia e andar a noite pela casa.

-Scarlett ainda não acordou? –Perguntou mamãe

-uhm, não sei , quer que eu vá lá ver?- era muito estranho chamar minha mãe de " "

-Não precisa, eu vou- disse Natasha.

-Você tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia deixa-la ir acordar sua Namorada?- perguntou Tony

-ela não é minha Namorada!- eu respondi, e acho que fiquei um pouco vermelho, pois mamãe e papai começaram a rir.

Quando Tia Tasha voltou sozinha, vi que meus cálculos estavam certos. Durante o café, mamãe conversou bastante comigo e assim que terminamos papai me chamou para ir ao laboratório, já que eu gostava de mecânica, ciências e essas coisas. Mamãe e Tia Tasha forma procurar os dois.

O Laboratório era um pouco diferente do que o que eu me lembrava. Ficamos lá algum tempo, com ele me mostrando várias coisas diferentes, enquanto eu torrava a paciência dele com perguntas e mais perguntas. Não muito tempo depois, mamãe entrou no laboratório.

- Desculpe interromper, mas...Natasha que fazer Scarlett passar por um "teste", e eu acho que seria uma boa idéia você ir tira-la de lá por que acho que ela não está levando a situação a sério. – Disse mamãe meio agitada.

é claro que Scarlett não estava levando a situação a sério.

Nos levantamos e fomos para a sala de treinamento. Eu sabia que cedo ou trade Natasha testaria Scarlett, e também sabia que não adiantaria ir lá tirar Scarlett da situação. Eu só estava indo lá ver Scarlett levar uma surra.

Scarlett tinha essa coisa, muito iriante devo admitir, de querer deixar a mãe orgulhosa a qualquer custo. O problema era que a mãe dela era uma pessoa um pouco difícil de se agradar, e muito difícil de mostrar qualquer sentimento. Scarlett fingia que não se importava com isso, mas se importava e muito. Na nossa "realidade" as duas se davam muito bem, mas nessa...Natasha a ignorava, e Scarlett odiava isso. Então, nesses dois dias em que estávamos presos aqui, Scarlett tetava ao máximo chamar a atenção de Natasha, e ela só consegui irrita-la. Por isso eu já estava esperando uma briga dessas.

* * *

Assim que chegamos á sala de treinamento, subimos para ver a luta de cima e vimos Scarlett e Natasha conversando.

– As regras são simples: Você tem que pegar aquela bandeira. –Disse Natasha

– É só isso?! – ouvi Scarlett perguntar com seu tom arrogante

– Vamos ver quanto tempo dura essa sua prepotência, garota. – Natasha diz cruzando os braços

– o dia todo, pode ter certeza.

A ruiva mais velha dá um meio sorriso e continua.

– Parece fácil, mas primeiro vai ter que passar por mim.

– O quê?quer que eu lute...contra você? – Scarlett ficou pálida como um papel. Ela teria de vencer a mãe em um combate? Sério mesmo?

Scarlett provocou o dia todo, mas acho que ela não pensou que REALMENTE iria ter que lutar contra a mãe. Agora que ela não tinha mais saída vi como Scarlett começou a mudar de atitude.

Sim, isso iria ser interessante...


	7. Chapter 7- vou lutar contra minha mãe?

Scarlett

Na segunda noite naquela realidade, eu tive alguns problemas para dormir. Os pesadelos eram uma coisa meio que normais na minha família e andar pela casa a noite também Geralmente eu e papai que fazíamos mais isso, quando acordávamos de um pesadelo, íamos atirar arco e flechas, pois isso nos acalmava. E foi o que eu fiz assim que acordei no meio da madrugada.

Assim que sai do quarto rumo á sala de treinamento, esbarrei com papai.

- o que está fazendo? Não devia estar dormindo? – ele me perguntou

- faço a mesma pergunta – eu disse em resposta.

- perguntei primeiro

- ok, eu perdi o sono...então vou me distrair com arco e flechas.- eu disse

- você gosta de arco e flechas? – papai me perguntou com um sorriso

- Adoro, não quero me gabar nem nada, mas...sou uma excelente arqueira. Aprendi com meu pai- disse tentando não revelar demais.

- então vamos lá ver, se você é boa mesmo.

* * *

Descemos até a sala de treinamento e ficamos por lá, conversando e fazendo competições. Não vimos o tempo passar, e tomamos um susto quando mamãe e Tia Pepper entraram na sala.

-A quanto tempo estão aqui?- tia pepper perguntou.

-Natasha!Pepper! eu não sei,que horas são? – Papai respondeu

-9:30

-bom, então estamos aqui desde muito tempo- Clint respondeu sorrindo realmente, esta vamos trancados lá a horas

-e o que estavam fazendo aqui?- perguntou Natasha

-Perdi o sono e vim pra cá. No caminho encontrei Scarlett, que também tinha perdido o sono, começamos a conversar e ela me disse que gostava de arco e flechas, e aqui estamos nós.

-então, quer dizer que com ele você treina?- mamãe me perguntou.

-uhm...é, isso ai- eu respondi um sorriso sarcástico- ele não força, como algumas pessoas que eu conheço.

-a sua mãe nunca te deu educação?- perguntou mamãe, perdendo a paciência. Ela nunca foi muito de aceitar essas piadinhas

-Eu não sei, por que não pergunta a si mesma se ela deu ou não? Acho que você vai saber a resposta-era tão legal poder zuar dela sem ela perceber.

-Tá, vamos subir pois os dois precisam comer alguma coisa e..- tia Pepper começou, sendo logo cortada por mamãe.

-ela fica. Vamos ver o que mais você sabe fazer alem de piadas.

-olha Tasha, eu não acho uma boa ideia...-

-não, tudo bem Pepper- eu disse- eu ficou, pode ter certeza que ela não vai me machucar, não é Natasha?

era ÓBVIO que mamãe não iria encostar um dedo em mim. o que ela poderia fazer? Me mandar passar alguns obstáculos? Bom...isso iriamos ver.

* * *

Assim que tia Pepper saiu da sala, mamãe desceu as escadas para chegar até a arena onde estávamos. Ela mandou papai subir e ficamos só nós duas na arena.

– Quero ver o que sabe fazer. – ela disse

– Quer que eu lute...?

– Se você souber... Com certeza!

- isso é uma pegadinha? – ok, as coisas estavam ficando meio..sérias?

- não, não é.

Suspirei profundamente. mamãe me ofereceu uma pistola e esperou que eu aceitasse, mas ao invés disso eu disse:

- posso pedir um arco e flechas?- Mamãe me observou com curiosidade e por fim sorriu.

- Mas é claro que sim. – responde providenciando um arco e algumas flechas, que provavelmente eram de papai, pois os que eu estava usando eram diferentes.

– As regras são simples: Você tem que pegar aquela bandeira.

Eu olhei para o fim da área de treinamento um lenço vermelho amarrado no alto de uma viga. Não tinha percebido aquilo lá desde que cheguei.

– É só isso?! – eu perguntei com um sorriso convencido

– Vamos ver quanto tempo dura essa sua prepotência, garota. – mamãe diz cruzando os braços

– o dia todo, pode ter certeza.- cara, isso ia ser muito fácil. Pegar a bandeira e pronto.

Mamãe dá um meio sorriso e continua.

– Parece fácil, mas primeiro vai ter que passar por mim.

– O quê?quer que eu lute...contra você? – tá, agora eu estava em choque. Eu teria que lutar contra mamãe? Sem essa! Eu não conseguiria

Mas não tive muito tempo para refletir o assunto, pois mamãe se colocou em posição de luta e piscou para a mim.

– Vamos ver se você dá conta!

Eu nem vi o primeiro ataque. Mamãe foi rápida demais, e acertou um soco no meu rosto, que me derrubou mas me levantei rápido, ainda muito surpresa e paralisada.

Cara...eu estava perdida...


	8. Chapter 8- que luta interessante!

Pepper

Saímos do laboratório e fomos direto para a sala de treinamento. Logan disse que provavelmente Scarlett não sairia do desafio de Natasha, seja ele qual for.

Assim que chegamos na cabine para vermos a luta, Clint estava lá. Seu olhar estava vidrado nas duas ruivas na arena.

– Quero ver o que sabe fazer.- ouvimos Natasha dizer

Scarlett arqueou uma das sobrancelhas

– Quer que eu lute...?

– Se você souber... Com certeza!

- isso é uma pegadinha?

- não, não é.

Scarlett suspirou profundamente. Natasha lhe oferece uma pistola e espera Scarlett aceita-la, mas ao invés disso, a garota apenas diz:

- posso pedir um arco e flechas?- Natasha a observa com curiosidade, mas depois sorri.

- Mas é claro que sim. – responde providenciando um arco e algumas flechas, que provavelmente eram de Clint.

– As regras são simples: Você tem que pegar aquela bandeira.

A Ruiva observa no fim da área de treinamento um lenço vermelho amarrado no alto de uma viga.

– É só isso?! - pergunta com um sorriso convencido

– Vamos ver quanto tempo dura essa sua prepotência, garota. – Natahsa diz cruzando os braços

– o dia todo, pode ter certeza.

Natasha dá um meio sorriso e continua.

– Parece fácil, mas primeiro vai ter que passar por mim.

– O quê?quer que eu lute...contra você? – Scarlett ficou pálida como um papel. Acho que ela estava começando a levar a situação a sério.

Com isso, Natasha coloca-se em posição de luta e pisca para a menina.

– Vamos ver se você dá conta!

Scarlett nem viu o primeiro ataque. Natasha foi rápida demais, e acertou um soco em Scarlett, que a derrubou. Mas a garota levantou rápido, ainda muito surpresa e paralisada.

Rapidamente a agente ataca a ruiva com um chute contra o rosto. Scarlett desvia rapidamente e dá alguns passos à trás. Natasha continua a atacar, dessa vez com um soco que também quase acerta a outra.

Scarlett parecia surpresa demais para revidar. Esquivava dos golpes da outra moça, mas não tinha tempo para elaborar um contra ataque, com isso a ruiva se abaixa e dá uma banda na outra, mas Natasha se esquiva rapidamente.

– Vai precisar de muito mais pra me derrubar!

Scarlett bufa e decide correr o risco contra atacando com chutes. A garota tenta acertar Natasha que desvia com alguns mortais para trás. Com isso, Scarlett corre e pula contra a ruiva, esticando a perna, tentando um golpe mais eficaz.

Natasha nota a aproximação e quando sente Scarlett pular sobre si, agarra a perna da garota e a gira, derrubando a garota contra o chão.  
Scarlett caí e vê a ruiva pular sobe si, mas desvia com um pulo rápido e logo põe-se de pé.

Não estava sendo nada fácil para a Scarlett bater em Natasha, apesar de ser mais ágil e rápida, Natasha era mais forte e mais experiente. Os reflexos de ambas eram quase iguais. Mas Scarlett não desistiria e nem sairia dali chorando,ou pelo menos era a impressão que ela passava

As duas se encaram. Scarlett ofegava, enquanto Natasha mantinha um meio sorriso. Parecia estar se divertindo, enquanto testava as habilidades da garota, até estava surpresa por Scarlett saber lutar. Até ai eu também estava.

De repente, Natasha nota a garota correr em sua direção. Com isso Scarlett defere um soco contra a outra que agarra seu braço, a gira e a imobiliza. A garota dá um meio sorriso e força o corpo pra frente, levando a ruiva consigo e caindo por cima da mesma. Com o golpe Natasha a solta e nota Scarlett sentar-se sobre si.

A garota sorri em vitória, mas recebe uma forte joelhada nas costas, fazendo com que solte a outra. A ruiva gira e põe-se de pé, deixando Scarllett caída no chão.

– Você é esperta, mas precisa pensar um pouco mais.

Scarlett olha para Natasha, ainda caída no chão. Com isso ela nota um amontoado de pedras,que serviriam de esconderijo ou barreira, parecido com uma trincheira. Uma brilhante ideia surge e Scarlett levanta-se com agilidade.

* * *

Eu,Tony, Logan e Clint observávamos as moças lutarem. Os três pareciam entretidos, mas o Clint mantinha certa preocupação.

-Sua namorada vai apanhar feio – começou Tony

- primeiro: ela não é minha namorada. Segundo: não a subestime, você vai se surpreender com ela.- disse Logan calmamente

– Aposto cinquentinha na Natasha. – disse Tony

– Está apostado! – diz o outro

* * *

Scarlett põe-se de pé e suspira profundamente. Teria que ser rápida ou Natasha notaria seu plano. Com isso, Scarlett foi afastando-se da ruiva e se aproximando cada vez mais das pedras.  
Natasha notando o afastamento corre e agarra Scarlett pelo capuz, fazendo a garota cair novamente no chão.

– Isso não vale! – grita Scarlett

– Você acha que o inimigo vai ligar pra isso?! – diz a outra

Sem pensar duas vezes, Scarlett agarra-se aos pés da outra e os puxa, fazendo a ruiva cair novamente, batendo com a cabeça no chão. Era sua chance, era agora ou nunca!  
A garota se levante e corre na direção das trincheiras, mas entes que desse o primeiro passo a moça cai novamente. Natasha havia segurado seu tornozelo e derrubado a menina ao chão.

Scarlett, já um tanto sem paciência, chuta a ruiva.e então, percebe que há areia no chão. Scarlett pega a areia e joga nos olhos de Natasha.

A ruiva consegue empurrar a agente de cima de si e se levanta. Natasha tenta abrir os olhos, mas a areia impede. Era a chance de Scarlett. A garota corre extremamente rápido, sem dar indicio de onde se esconderia.

Ao chegar nas pedras, Scarlett se esconde muito bem, e prepara uma flecha. Natasha se levanta um pouco atordoada, olhando para os lados a procura da mais nova.

- ótimo plano...mas não vai se esconder pra sempre! – Grita Natasha

Não vimos da onde saiu aquela flecha, mas a flechada foi certeira, passando de raspão pelo rosto de Natasha. Scarlett solta outra flecha, que pega no braço de Natasha, também de raspão, mas o suficiente para abrir um corte no uniforme e no braço de Natasha..e isso foi o suficiente para deixa-la extremamente irritada.

Prestando mais atenção na trincheira, vejo Scarlett. Ela estava meio desesperada pr suas flechas terem acabado. Acontece que todas elas caíram no chão durante a luta das duas. Foi então que Natasha a achou.

- procurando por isso? – Natasha pergunta com 4 Flechas na mão, duas delas quebradas, e as joga para Scarlett. – vamos-lá arqueira, qual seu plano agora?

Scarlett tenta fugir mas Natasha a pega. Natasha segura Scarlett e dá um soco no estomago da ruiva e a empurra. Scarlett caiu de costas no chão, não antes de rolar pela terra.

Scarlett levanta com dificuldade, com o nariz sangrando e um pouco tonta, e nota o corte no braço da outra moça. Agora respirando com dificuldade, Scarlett volta a correr, e Natasha sai atras da ruiva mais nova. Scarlett estava na frente, e quando sentiu a mais velha se aproximando, deu uma parada brusca e deu um chute certeiro em Natasha, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, com muita dor, aparentemente.

Scarlettt leva um segundo para perceber que está com a vantagem de novo, então ela olha para a bandeira e corre,aparentemente sentindo dor no corpo todo. Assim que pegou a bandeira, a moça nota Natasha levantar-se e vê as luzes da sala acenderem-se. Clint, Tony e Logan começam a bater palmas, extremamente surpresos, e eu os acompanho.

Scarlett, que estava cansada e ferida, suspira profundamente com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e vai até a Natasha para ajudá-la.

– Bom trabalho. – Natasha diz notando a garota segurar-lhe pelo ombro e levantar-lhe.

- é, tive uma ótima professora - diz Scarlett com dificuldade. Assim que Natasha levanta, Scarlett continua sorrindo para ela, e de repente, Desmaia nos braços de Natasha.

- você é uma garota interessante, ruiva- Natasha diz para uma Scarlett desmaiada.

Corremos para onde as suas estavam.

- Scarlett! – diz Logan correndo para a garota

- calma, ela só está esgotada.- diz Natasha, colocando a garota delicadamente no chão.

Será que depois disso Natasha vai se entender com a garota? Bom..de uma coisa eu tenho certeza... Natasha tinha razão. A garota era MUITO interessante.


	9. Chapter 9 - AVISO!

hey, só passando aqui pra me desculpar por todo esse tempo sem postar, e dar um aviso.

Tive alguns probleminhas com meu PC e com falta de tempo para postar, por isso não tenho postado.

Agora o aviso: eu decidi começar a postar esta história em outro site tambem, e provavelmente postarei só por lá por enquanto. então, quem quiser continuar acompanhando, aqui está o endereço: .br/historia/364283/Shield_-_O_Futuro/ (Nyah!/ Filmes/Os Vingadores - S.h.i.e.l.d- O Futuro).

Ficaria muito feliz se voces acompanhassem a história por lá!

então é só isso galera, espero que entendam. :)


End file.
